onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cecelia
|relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Dark brown |portrayedby = Cindy Luna |firstmention = Pretty in Blue |onlyappearance = One Little Tear |latestmention = Secret Garden}} Cecelia is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the ninth episode of the seventh season and is portrayed by guest star Cindy Luna. Cecelia is based on Cinderella's mother from the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. History After Rapunzel escapes and reunites with Marcus and their daughters, Cecelia remains married to Marcus, although Rapunzel is allowed to be with her daughters. While Marcus admits to Rapunzel he still loves her, he is committed to Cecelia and Ella as well. Gothel, intending to test the purity of Rapunzel's heart to see if she fits the criteria to be the Guardian, offers her a mushroom to poison Cecelia's heart and regain her place in her family, but Rapunzel is adamantly against hurting an innocent woman. During Drizella's birthday party, Cecelia compliments Rapunzel on the treats she prepared for the guests and suggests she should be celebrating instead of working on her daughter's special day. Marcus tells Rapunzel that Cecelia is trying to make things work although their situation is complicated and that perhaps she could look after Ella as Cecelia has done for Anastasia and Drizella, but Rapunzel refuses as she feels like an outcast. Rapunzel, upset at Drizella's lukewarm response to the gift she gave her, is hurt and jealous when she overhears her daughter not only thank Cecelia for her present but call her "mother". Succumbing to her envy, she squeezes liquid from the mushroom into Cecelia's drink, poisoning the woman's heart. Cecelia, in turn, runs away to Wonderland to protect her loved ones. Marcus uses his locket to track her to that realm's Infinite Maze, but before he can go searching for her, his locket stops glowing, causing him to believe she has stopped loving him. After one year,As stated by Cinderella in "Pretty in Blue", Marcus searched Cecelia for an entire year before giving up on her. Marcus stops trying to find Cecelia. During her time in Wonderland, Cecelia meets Alice at a tea party and tells her about having to leave her family. At some point, Cecelia and Alice are attacked by a jabberwock at the tea party, where Cecelia fights valiantly but she is killed by the beast, leaving Alice as the sole survivor to slay it. Ella grows up assuming her mother abandoned her and her father, which causes her to be disillusioned about true love and happy endings, but she eventually learns the truth from Alice about her mother's reasons for leaving them. }} Family Victoria Belfrey †|UNK=Unknown}} Jacinda Vidrio|HUS= Henry Mills|SI2=Drizella Ivy Belfrey|SI1=Anastasia}} ---- Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *As confirmed by writers Dana Horgan and Adam Karp, Cecelia's name is spelt "Cec'e'''lia", and not "Cec'i'''lia". Character Notes *According to Marcus, Cecelia's favorite drink is lavender lemonade. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *The dress Cecelia wears during Drizella's birthday celebrationFile:709YouAreAmazing.png is the same as Cora's wedding dress from "The Miller's Daughter"File:216FifthInLine.png and Aurora's wedding dress from "Enter the Dragon",File:414WeddingDress.png but with different sleeves. Appearances References }} nl:Cecelia ru:Сесилия‏‎ Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters